Rio
by something like human
Summary: It seems that Dee likes to sing and dance while he cooks. Too bad that Ryo doesn't really like the song choice.


Title: Rio

Author: Something Like Human

Rating: all ages

Legal Stuff: I don't own FAKE or Duran Duran but I would love to have them both.

Warnings: Cuteness, Silliness, Dee singing.

I walk in my apartment door and can faintly make out music coming from somewhere. It is vaguely familiar but I cannot quite put my finger on what it is. I can tell it is not what Bikky normally listens to since it is definitely not hip hop. I want to say that it is an Eighties song but I am not even quite sure since it is not loud enough for me to make out the lyrics.

"I'm heading out to Carol's," my foster son states as he grabs his jacket from the rack. He had to reach around me to get it and bumps into me. I was trying too hard to figure out what the song was to notice him walking up to me.

"Have a good night but don't stay out too late, you have basketball practice in the morning," I reply.

"I'll come back if you get the dorkwad to turn that crap off," Bikky replies pointing towards the kitchen. "He's been in there all afternoon. I think he's cooking for you or something but he's had the same crappy, old music on the whole time."

I walk into the kitchen just as the song fades out and the next one comes on. I finally realize what Dee had been listening to. It's the synthesizer and the drums and guitar that have taunted me my whole life. I shake my head as I notice my partner dancing around while stirring what looks like spaghetti sauce. When the singer comes in over the beats, I can hear Dee attempt to sing along. He is not a bad singer, just not a very good one either.

"'You know you're something special and you look like you're the best'," he sings along with the stereo. "Her name is…"

I cut him off before he can say it. "Do not even think of finishing that line."

He drops the spoon into the sauce and whirls around to face me. I can tell that he did not know I was watching him. "Why not? It's a good song. Everyone loves Duran Duran."

"Nothing wrong with the band," I sigh and shake my head. "But do you know how many times kids would sing it to me back when I was in school?"

"Heh," he laughs at me. I could tell that the thought of my being teased by this song had never crossed his mind. Its just too bad that now I had given him the idea. I should have kept my mouth shut.

He picks up singing with the next chorus and makes his way, swaying a bit to the music, over to me. "'His name is Rio and he dances on the sand. Just like that river twisting through a dusty land and when he shines he really shows you all he can. Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande…'"

I shake my head and laugh at the way that he is leering at me. The bass picks up and leads into the bridge. He leans in to kiss me just as the saxophone jumps in. By the time the song picks up again, Dee has me swaying with him to music.

"'You make me feel alive, alive alive!'"

I am laughing at him but still dancing. His eyes are shining with mirth when he tries to finish the last verse. I can not help but smile at him even though the joke is at my expense.

"'Or something, I know what you're thinking, I tell you something, and I know what you're thinking…'" Dee's voice trails off as the chorus starts for the final time. I find his mouth again. Kissing seems to make him stop singing that silly song and it is something that I don't really mind doing. Then again, I never really minded the song other than the fact that other kids always teased me about it.

I break the kiss to laugh at the next track that starts when Rio was over. "If that last song was about me, then this one is definitely you!"

"'I'm on the hunt and I'm after you'. Yep, that's about right," he laughs and then raises one of his dark eyebrows and growls. "I'm hungry like the wolf, baby, and you're my prey."

Just when I am starting to be grateful that Bikky is away for the evening, the smoke detector goes off. It seems that the water is boiling and ready for the spaghetti. I just laugh at Dee while he rushes over to the stove to finish dinner. I walk over to the stereo and turn it up.

The end.


End file.
